


Fanboy

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is very passionate about his police procedurals. He watches all of them, from<em> Law & Order: Murder</em> to <em>NCIS: Annapolis</em>. Sasuke is less passionate, but that is just because he hasn't watched them enough to realise how awesome they are. Naruto is intent on showing him, and if he can get snuggles in the process he isn't opposed to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was: "Police Procedural". This is... probably not what Geeky imagined. XD

Naruto grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. They'd just finished eating dinner, Sasuke insisting that they eat at the dining table like _civilised people_ (Sasuke's words, not his), so Naruto had missed out on the first ten minutes of his show.

He sat cross-legged on the couch as he tried to figure out what had happened. Someone had died, but that wasn't all that unusual considering it was a show about solving crime. _CSI: San Diego_ , and his favourite out of the lot, mostly because of the characters. There were a lot of chemistry between them, and he wanted to see more of them and less of the actual crime solving. He might have read a few fanfics where the handsome but stoic supervisor hooked up with the geeky and energetic lab tech. There was just too much tension between them, it was so obvious.

Currently the supervisor, Jack McKinley, was making his way towards a crime scene with sunglasses perched on his nose, even if it was dark. So cool.

"Sasuke, come watch with me," Naruto called out, glancing towards the chair where Sasuke had sat down after dinner, book open and in his lap. Why would he bother with a book when he had CSI: SD right here to watch?

"I'm reading, Naruto," Sasuke said, not even looking up from his book.

"But, Sasuke, I wanna cuddle," Naruto whined, not taking his eyes from the screen as McKinley looked down on a mutilated corpse. He shoved his sunglasses to the top of his head. _"Looks like we have a lady-killer on the loose."_ Naruto squealed. McKinley was just so cool.

"You know I don't like _Mansion_ ," Sasuke said as he turned a page. His glasses were sliding down his nose, and he lifted a hand to push them in place, still reading that damned book.

"But, Sasuke, this isn't _Mansion_ , that airs on Thursdays," Naruto said.

"I don't like _Flesh_ either."

"You know _Flesh_ got cancelled last season, and it's still a sore spot so don't bring it up," Naruto muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest and pouting.

Sasuke sighed and looked up from his book for a moment. "Which is this one then?"

" _CSI: San Diego_!"

"There's a San Diego one as well?"

Naruto groaned. How could Sasuke be this ignorant? "Yeah! It's the one that came out after _CSI: Louisiana_ but before _CSI: Pittsburgh_."

"There's a Pittsburgh one?"

Naruto didn't even dignify that with an answer. "Come over here and I'll show you why this is the best one."

A sudden yell from the TV pulled Naruto's attention right back to the screen. McKinley was running through the streets, chasing someone and Naruto had completely missed it! Was it the perp?

Eyes glued to the screen he held out a hand in Sasuke's direction, making grabby hands at him. "Sasuke. I need snuggles."

He heard a sigh, and a moment later the shuffling as Sasuke got up from his armchair and walked over, sitting down next to Naruto. Naruto hummed contently as he lifted Sasuke's arm and snuggled close to his side, one arm around Sasuke's stomach and his head resting on a bony chest. It was really nice to snuggle up to Sasuke, and he knew Sasuke liked it too, even if he always grumbled about it.

Sasuke let his arm rest over Naruto's shoulder, and for a little while they just watched the show together, Naruto pointing out the characters as they popped up on the screen. Sasuke didn't say much, just made _tsk_ sounds every time McKinley said one of his catchphrases. Naruto ignored him, too invested in the show to care.

It cut to John and Carlos, the two CSI working on the parallel case this episode, hunched over a body, using tweezers to bag a strand of hair that was lying on the ground next to the body.

Sasuke scoffed, but didn’t comment.

They finished with the body, and the picture cut to the lab where Ralph the cute lab tech was analysing the hair and the rest of the evidence they’d pulled from the scene. Naruto leaned in, Sasuke’s arm dropping from his shoulder to the small of his back. He really wanted to know if the killer was who he thought it was, because that friend the victim had was super suspicious. Ralph pulled up a video file on the computer while the DNA evidence was processed. There had been security cams in the vicinity, so now they looked through it, looking for the perp. All they knew from witnesses were that the perp wore a blue hoodie, so they were looking for anyone to match. It had happened in the middle of the night, so most of the tape was empty, but then! Someone walked into the screen, hunched over, hood drawn over their head. It was impossible to tell who it was, but then the person looked right up at the camera for a split-second. Ralph stopped the video, and zoomed in on the face. The picture was completely grainy. He enhanced it, and then zoomed in again. Still grainy, impossible to make out any features. He enhanced the picture again.

“Shit!” Naruto hissed. It was the husband! He’d totally killed his wife!

Sasuke groaned loudly.

“What’s your problem?” Naruto asked, throwing a sharp glare towards Sasuke.

“You know that’s not how surveillance camera works right?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto should’ve remembered that watching police procedurals with Sasuke was an awful idea. He seemed to think he knew the _correct_ way to do everything, as if he was a CSI and not a lawyer.

“Shut up, Sasuke,” Naruto said and turned back to the screen, tuning out when Sasuke tried to explain something about pixels and zoom and Naruto didn’t give a flying fuck, and soon enough Sasuke seemed to realise he was talking to deaf ears and stopped talking altogether.

Naruto shifted back on the couch, and yanked at Sasuke’s arm until it was wrapped around his shoulder again. As long as Sasuke stopped commenting every single thing about his show he was nice to have around. Naruto liked cuddling.

The peace lasted another five minutes, until McKinley put the pieces together and realised who the perp was. They rushed to his home, kicked the door in only to have the perp jump out a window and start running.

“Urgh, as if the CSI would be the ones to do this,” Sasuke muttered as McKinley and the blond bombshell Tara Michaels ran down an alley, guns drawn, right on the tail of the perp.

Naruto lovingly shoved an elbow into Sasuke’s ribs. He didn’t care if that wasn’t how they did it in real life, because this way it was more exciting. He didn’t much like Tara, because it looked like the producers and writers were aiming for her and McKinley to end up together, and it made no sense, because of course McKinley and Ralph the lab tech was meant to be. It was so obvious it hurt. God, Naruto shipped them so hard.

Sasuke rubbed his hurt ribs, but kept quiet for a while, until he just couldn’t contain a deep sigh. Before he had to comment on what was so horribly wrong Naruto spun around and mashed his mouth again Sasuke’s, well knowing it was the most efficient way of shutting him up.

Sasuke froze for a moment until he caught up, and then he kissed back, obviously finding it preferable over watching _CSI_. Naruto had only intended on it being a short kiss, but he had completely forgotten how good Sasuke was at this kissing thing, and soon he found himself forgetting about _CSI_ completely as Sasuke’s hands buried in Naruto’s hair, tugging him closer, deepening the kiss, tongue darting out to find Naruto’s.

A gunshot rang out, and Naruto pushed away from Sasuke immediately, head spinning towards the screen, eyes wide. Who had been shot?! There were rumours that the actor portraying McKinley wanted out of the show after four seasons portraying the kickass superintendent, so Naruto was always afraid they were going to kill him off.

He heard a soft offended scoff from Sasuke, and realised that maybe Sasuke didn’t like coming second after Naruto’s shows. Tough luck.

It wasn’t McKinley that had been shot, it was Tara, and Naruto kind of hoped she’d die, because he really didn’t like her. He had always preferred the predecessor Maria Garcia; she was a lot more fun.

There was some shuffling on the couch next to him, and then Sasuke rose and headed back towards his chair. Naruto made to protest, but Sasuke just glared at him, so Naruto shut up. Sasuke went back to his book, and Naruto went back to his show, watching the last few minutes. Tara was in the ER, McKinley was having a hard time keeping his stoic facade, and Ralph was awkwardly offering him comfort. Shit, Naruto hoped someone wrote a fic about Ralph taking that comfort further. He’d read the shit out of that.

A comforting pat on the shoulder turning into a hug. Hug turning into kisses, kisses turning into hot sex right there in the office. Maybe Naruto should just write it himself. Might as well, to make sure it wasn’t messed up. He hadn’t written much fics in a while, but maybe it was time to try his hand on it again.

He glanced over at Sasuke who was back to reading his book, glasses on his nose. He looked handsome, as always. Hair falling over his face as he was hunched over his book, one leg neatly crossed over the other.

It was still an hour until _Illegal Mentality_ aired, maybe Naruto should use that hour to get some inspiration for the new fic he wanted to write.

“Oh, Sasuke?” he said as he rose from the couch, walking over and dropping to his knees in front of him. He looked up at Sasuke through his bangs, and he grinned wide at him, resting his chin on Sasuke’s leg. Sasuke didn’t look up until he finished his page.

“Wanna join for some… research?” Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “What kind of research?”

“I need to find the best position to fuck someone on a table, wanna help me out?”


End file.
